Tratándose de ti
by Yumipon
Summary: ¿Y si fallaba de alguna forma? ¿Si terminaba siendo todo lo que ella siempre había temido? Después de todo, no debía olvidar que se trataba del hombre más mujeriego y pervertido que conocía. — Fic participante del CONCURSO DE MIROKU "50 Prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!". [Rating M: LEMON]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

 **SUMMARY:** ¿Y si fallaba de alguna forma? ¿Si terminaba siendo todo lo que ella siempre había temido? Después de todo, no debía olvidar que se trataba del hombre más mujeriego y pervertido que conocía. — Fic participante del CONCURSO DE MIROKU "50 Prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!".

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Catalogado **rating "M+"** por contenido sexual explícito, no apto para mentes sensibles.

* * *

— _One!Shot —_

— _**Tratándose de ti… —**_

* * *

Miró a lo lejos como el monje a quien ahora podía llamar _su esposo_ con todo derecho, ordenaba los últimos presentes de boda junto a InuYasha, esbozando una sonrisa ante la emoción y la gratitud que sentía por todos los gestos de cariño que habían recibido los últimos días. Caminó unos pasos en su dirección antes de ser interrumpida por una aldeana alegre, que frenó su avance.

— Ha sido una hermosa celebración, aunque la noche ya está cerca — levantó la vista al cielo, logrando que ella también hiciera lo mismo y asintiera con un gesto.

— Así es, el día pasó volando.

— Es verdad — la aldeana sonrió astutamente y luego le guiñó un ojo —. Aunque apuesto a que a usted no le da nervios la noche de bodas: de seguro ya han estado juntos antes. Tratándose de su Excelencia Miroku…

Sango enrojeció, desviando la mirada de la muchacha a su lado y negando levemente.

— N-No… Nosotros no…

La joven soltó una breve carcajada y luego se alejó, volviendo a hacerle un gesto de complicidad antes de darle la espalda completamente y dejarla seguir su camino. Ella suspiró, intentando calmarse antes de volver a caminar, pensando en las palabras de la aldeana.

— "Tratándose de su Excelencia…" — Repitió en un susurró, analizando el panorama. Era obvio que la gente pensara así después de toda la reputación que se había hecho a pulso el monje. De hecho, incluso a ella le sorprendía que él no hubiese insistido en llegar _más lejos_ antes de la boda.

El rojo volvió a sus mejillas, pensando en la situación. Si bien ella poco a poco había ido conociéndolo mejor, y se había enamorado de él con sus mañas y malos hábitos, aceptando que eran características con las que tendría que aprender a vivir; también había considerado muchas veces que eran como el agua y el aceite. Sango distaba de ser la chica femenina, sensual y atrevida que pudiera tener algo de experiencia en el plano amoroso; tampoco era alguien delicada y sumisa a quien Miroku pudiese _dominar_ y hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y eso parecía algo tan opuesto a todo lo que él aparentaba ser. ¿Cómo habían llegado a estar juntos?

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar su risa mientras le daba un golpe suave en el hombro a su amigo y luego clavaba sus ojos en su figura, regalándole una galante sonrisa que sólo causó que se sonrojara más. No era cierto, el monje podía aparentar ser mil cosas, la mayoría distaban bastante de lo correcto moralmente e incluso podían ser indecorosas y hasta renegadas de las buenas costumbres; sin embargo, eso sólo era en la superficie, porque ella conocía al hombre oculto bajo esa imagen de galán despreocupado y pícaro, y sabía que podía ser tierno, romántico y que nunca haría nada con malas intenciones. Le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y llegó a su lado, sus pasos un tanto torpes por la indumentaria de la boda que era demasiado ataviada para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada parecieron causarle gracia al moreno, que acentuó su sonrisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras el atardecer regalaba sus últimos rayos de sol y él le ofrecía su brazo tranquilamente.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya — InuYasha les sonrió de una manera cómplice que sólo logró que ella se sonrojara más.

— ¿Seguro que no deseas quedarte otro rato? Aún queda algo de comida…

— Keh, claro que no. Supongo que ustedes quieren estar _a solas_ — interrumpió bruscamente al recién casado, causando que sus ojos brillaran de una forma audaz y que las mejillas de ella enrojecieran aún más —. Después de todo, hablamos de ti, Miroku. Así que me largo. Adiós.

No les dio tiempo de responder, alejándose a zancadas del lugar. Sango sintió sus mejillas arder un poco más, pensando en que su amigo tenía algo de razón: su esposo debía ansiar mucho que llegara ese momento. No podía negar que era un pervertido y que de seguro había fantaseado más de una vez con esa noche; podría haberlo apostado, en especial después de descubrirlo espiándola mientras se bañaba o notando el brillo insinuante en sus ojos al dejar que su mano se posara en lugares de su anatomía poco inocentes.

Sin darse cuenta, presionó un poco más fuerte el agarre en el brazo de Miroku mientras su mente divagaba en las alternativas sobre lo que ocurriría en las siguientes horas. Sin embargo, su compañero no dejó que sus pensamientos viajaran muy lejos, dándole un cálido beso en la frente y trayéndola de vuelta al presente de inmediato.

— Al parecer, ahora somos sólo tú y yo — murmuró, la sonrisa seductora e insinuante y los ojos con ese brillo sugerente causaron que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera suavemente.

— P-Parece que sí… — Su voz apenas fue audible, pero supo que él la había escuchado porque su gesto se acentuó un poco.

— El sol ya se ocultó por completo — dijo lo obvio, mirando hacia el horizonte del bosque, donde sólo se podía distinguir el último rastro del horizonte con los tonos anaranjados mezclándose con el violeta y azul propios de la noche —. El cielo se ve hermoso, ¿no crees?

Sango también miró en esa dirección, notando los matices únicos de esa hora y asintiendo con un movimiento, aunque por su mente el hecho de que las estrellas comenzaran a notarse y la luna brillara un poco más sólo podía hacer que su estómago cosquilleara ante lo inminente.

— S-Sí… es una imagen muy bella — intentó seguir la conversación, ignorando la idea de que eso significaba que _el momento_ se estaba acercando —. Además, hoy la luna está más resplandeciente que otras noches.

— Es verdad — corroboró su afirmación, guardando silencio después para contemplar la escena por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar —. Aunque creo que nada puede ganarle a la maravillosa imagen de mi esposa hoy. Realmente estás preciosa.

— G-Gracias…

— No es nada — le sonrió de una forma alegre, tranquila antes de continuar —. Creo que es mejor que entremos. Podría quedarme toda la noche admirando las estrellas contigo, pero pronto comenzará a refrescar y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

Dicho esto, la tomó en brazos sorpresivamente, causándole extrañeza por el repentino acto.

— Ah… Su Excelencia, ¿por qué…?

— Oh, noté lo mucho que te molesta caminar con el kimono ceremonial, así que decidí que quiero hacer algo por mi esposa y la llevaré yo mismo hasta nuestro cuarto — aclaró, la mirada azul transmitiéndole seguridad —. Puedo hacerlo, ¿no?

— C-Claro que sí, es sólo que no es necesario que se moleste…

— No es ninguna molestia, por el contrario — acomodó un poco más el agarre, la curvatura de sus labios volviéndose pícara en tanto sus manos presionaban firmemente las piernas —: anhelaba poder cargarte alguna vez sin que fuese porque estuvieses herida o inconsciente y debiésemos escapar de algún peligro. La adrenalina de esos momentos no me permitía disfrutar de _esto_ por completo.

Comenzó a caminar con seguridad pero lentamente, la sonrisa sin borrarse de su rostro y los ojos fijos en ella. Sango comprendió el significado, sintiendo la calidez de los brazos y pegándose a su pecho en busca de firmeza, sus propios brazos rodeando el cuello del ojiazul.

— Supongo que tiene razón.

Ella se dejó llevar, disfrutando también de la atención que él le daba, hasta que estuvieron dentro de su habitación y fue dejada suavemente en el suelo junto al futón doble que había dentro. Miroku le dio la espalda un par de segundos para cerrar la puerta corrediza, momento en el que Sango se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir después y sintió algo de pánico. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar? ¿Qué decir, qué hacer? Apenas si lo había besado una vez, y él estaba inconsciente. Ahora, sería totalmente distinto porque _estaban casados_ , y _debían_ hacerlo. Pasó saliva, nerviosa y con un montón de inseguridades y temores encima. ¿Podría complacerlo? ¿No terminaría siendo aburrida, con su inexperiencia que causaba cierto grado de timidez en su persona? ¿Lograría cumplir sus expectativas? Él anhelaba tanto ese momento… ¿y si lo arruinaba? ¿Si era demasiado torpe, si no lograba responder como debía, si algo de ella era motivo para que esa noche no fuese lo que él esperaba? O, peor aún, ¿si al final todo terminaba siendo como siempre había temido? ¿Si todo se limitaba al deseo carnal, puro contacto físico sin consideraciones, algo que terminaría doliéndole más que disfrutándolo? Y si eso ocurría así, ¿cómo podría ser su mujer, seguir a su lado y hacerlo feliz?

— ¿Ocurre algo, Sanguito? — No se percató del momento en el que Miroku se situó justo frente a ella, había encendido un par de velas y la miraba con detenimiento, seguramente notando la duda y los nervios que la recorrían.

— N-No… todo está bien, tranquilo…

— ¿Estás segura? — Insistió suavemente, Sango asintió con una tímida sonrisa por respuesta, algo que lo enterneció. Le acarició el rostro, acunando la mejilla mientras sus ojos buscaban los de ella hasta encontrarlos. — ¿Puedo confesarte algo, pequeñita? A pesar de que te ves hermosa así, todo el día he pensado que sería mejor que te quitaras ese kimono.

— P-Pero su Excelencia… — Las mejillas de Sango enrojecieron ante la declaración y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear entre sí por los nervios mientras sus cejas se fruncían intentando demostrar algo de reproche. — U-Usted es muy atrevido…

— Sólo un poco — respondió, soltando una risita antes de deshacer el prieto moño del peinado que acompañaba la indumentaria, causando que el cabello liso cayera suave sobre sus hombros y espalda —. Y no puedes culparme, después de todo eres tú quien causa esto.

Logró que su rostro se enrojeciera más y desviara la mirada, definitivamente no sabía cómo debía responderle a sus miradas traviesas y las frases juguetonas. Miroku se acercó más de lo que ella hubiese esperado, pudo sentir su calor corporal rozar su cuerpo y pasó saliva cuando las manos ajenas comenzaron a tantear el camino en el obi, buscando el nudo para desatarlo con calma y comenzar a sacarlo sin prisa, acción que inmediatamente la hizo sentir más ligera, cómoda y _libre_ cuando la tela del kimono dejó de estar tan prieta sobre ella. Podía sentir la respiración de su esposo en su cuello a ratos mientras él se acercaba demasiado para seguir su labor y cerró los ojos casi en un acto reflejo cuando terminó, pensando que el momento había llegado.

Él le quitaría ahora todas las capas del kimono, luego seguiría rápidamente con el _koshimaki_ , que era lo único que protegía su cuerpo desde la cintura hacia abajo, dejándola completamente desnuda, y después…

— Así está mejor, ¿no? — La voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, junto con la sensación de que se alejaba un poco y le tomaba las manos. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó con algo de duda, ¿acaso no iba a terminar de desvestirla? ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Encontró algo que no le gustó? Él pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque sonrió ante su expresión, soltando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla y apartar un mechón de pelo con tranquilidad. — Quizá malinterpretaste mi idea de quitarte el kimono, la verdad es que te notabas muy incómoda con él, sin poder moverte tan libremente como siempre…

Sango abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo con un gesto. — Es cierto, pero tenía que soportarlo para verme hermosa para usted…

Él arrugó un poco las cejas al escucharla, procesando las palabras antes de acercarla y darle un beso en la frente, soltando otra risita fresca que comenzaba a ser contagiosa para ella.

— Tú ya eres hermosa, no necesitas vestirte tan ataviada para demostrarlo. Te hubieses visto igual de radiante incluso si hubieses llevado puesto un simple yukata… además, podrías haberte movido mejor y créeme que ver lo ágil que eres es algo que siempre voy a disfrutar.

El brillo pícaro, insinuante y un poco malicioso fue evidente, Sango se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando, disfrutando el tenerla en ese vaivén que iba desde el romanticismo y la cursilería hasta la picardía y el insinuante, evidente deseo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, seguía sin saber cómo debía reaccionar, ¿reclamarle el atrevimiento o el curso que podían tener sus pensamientos sería adecuado ahora? ¿O intentar seguirle el juego, decirle algo coqueto? La primera opción era la que a ella le saldría mejor, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que el monje esperaba. Agachó la mirada, estaba confundida y comenzó a sentir más intensamente ese molesto cosquilleo en su vientre. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

— B-Bueno, no es como si alguna vez haya dejado de mirar — murmuró, tomando su decisión —. Eso lo sé muy bien… Siempre era consciente de cómo sus ojos me seguían cuando demostraba mis habilidades.

Miroku levantó una ceja, sonriendo galante al notar el sutil brillo coqueto en los ojos de Sango. — Oh, ¿puedo fantasear entonces con la idea de que te lucías para mí?

Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta, causando que la mirada de él destellara con astucia, sus manos la tomaran por la cintura y terminara besándola en los labios, en un contacto que comenzó suave, apenas siendo un roce, hasta que Miroku entreabrió su boca y presionó levemente la de ella con su lengua; la castaña comprendió de inmediato el mensaje, entreabriendo sus labios y permitiendo que el beso subiera la intensidad, sintió su lengua dentro de su boca, jugando provocativa con la de ella, acto que respondió de forma instintiva, sin estar segura de si mover la suya era lo correcto; una de las manos de él abandonó su cintura para situarse tras su cabeza, afirmando de forma segura la nuca para mantener el contacto.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, su corazón estaba acelerado e incluso se dio cuenta de que respiraba de forma un tanto irregular. Su compañero se separó de ella en ese instante, terminando el beso con un tierno roce en sus labios y una sonrisa tranquila, sus dos manos acunando el rostro enrojecido de ella.

— S-Su Excelencia, yo…

— No es necesario que digas nada — murmuró, colocando su dedo índice en su boca para detenerla —. Fue fantástico. Sólo hay un pequeño detalle que me está molestando…

El corazón de Sango se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Había algo que le molestaba? ¿Qué habría hecho mal? Lo miró con algo de miedo, si estaba fallando de alguna forma…

— Lo siento, no soy una experta como usted, su Excelencia…

— _Eso_ , Sango, es exactamente lo que me está molestando — tomó su cara y apoyó su frente en la de ella, notando cómo sus mejillas palidecían con las palabras —. Soy tu esposo, preciosa. ¿No podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

Logró que sus ojos mostraran algo de confusión, su boca se abrió levemente para responderle un poco insegura. — P-Pero, su Exce-

— Por favor, Sango. Sólo Miroku está bien — la interrumpió, pasando el dedo pulgar en su mejilla con cariño, el tacto áspero producto de tantas batallas y viajes sólo le erizó un poco más la piel —. Déjame escuchar tu dulce voz pronunciándolo…

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios entonces al ver la súplica en sus ojos y el cosquilleo en su lengua por el anhelo de cumplirle el capricho. Mucho tiempo había repetido el nombre en su mente, imaginando cómo sería decirlo en voz alta, ya fuese para llamar su atención, regañarlo por atrevido, o de forma tierna, sólo para demostrarle lo que sentía por él. Siempre se había detenido pensando que no era apropiado hacerlo, ya que era una muestra de confianza demasiado grande, un gesto tan íntimo que le daba miedo realizar para evitar mostrar lo cercanos que eran…

Pero ahora estaban casados, solos dentro de su habitación, y él se lo estaba pidiendo directamente. ¿Para qué negarle algo que ella también quería?

— De acuerdo, _Miroku_.

El sonido causó que una extraña sensación la recorriera en tanto el dueño del nombre sonreía con alegría, sus ojos refulgiendo con la felicidad de haber obtenido lo que por mucho tiempo deseó. Volvió a besarla, y esta vez no tardó mucho en hacer el contacto más intenso, más _íntimo_ , provocando que a ella la recorriera una corriente eléctrica y no pudiese evitar soltar un leve jadeo en medio del beso. Miroku se separó un instante, buscando su mirada mientras sus manos de posaban en sus hombros con suavidad, acariciándolos con detenimiento al tiempo que iban abriendo poco a poco el kimono, que ya se encontraba algo suelto por la falta del agarre del obi. No separó su mirada ni un instante de la de ella, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía y buscando si había algún signo de inseguridad, miedo o rechazo. Sango no hizo nada para detenerlo, sabiendo que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, y confiando en él. Inhaló profundo cuando sintió la piel de sus manos en contacto directo con la de sus hombros, sin quitar la prenda por completo, pero apartándola lo suficiente como para que parte del pecho quedase a la vista, y luego se mordió el labio, nerviosa otra vez.

— ¿Sabes algo? No niego que los kimonos tradicionales son hermosos y siempre me ha fascinado ver cómo los visten ustedes, las mujeres… — Su rostro se inclinó hasta que su boca le susurró las palabras al oído, la caricia de su voz en esa zona le erizó la piel. — Sin embargo, tantas capas de tela terminan siendo un poco incómodas y… bueno, preferiría que fuesen menos.

Con un hábil movimiento de sus manos, hizo a un lado casi todas las capas que formaban parte de la tenida, las que cayeron golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo, y ella quedó cubierta sólo por la última capa, el _nagajuban_ y el _koshimaki_ sobre su piel desnuda. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Miroku observándola detenidamente, tan concentrado que le dio la impresión de que estaba grabando en sus retinas la imagen.

Nuevamente sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, mientras se sentía indefensa ante la mirada aguda, como si con el simple gesto de pronto fuese a desnudarla por completo. Pasó saliva, intentando mentalizarse en que eso no tenía nada de malo, después de todo era su esposo y tenía el derecho de verla así, pero ni con eso lograba que los nervios y el temor la abandonaran.

Quiso decir algo, comenzaba a sentirse incómoda de esa forma, pero sus labios se abrieron en vano, ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Miroku notó el gesto – oh, tenía que ser tan observador y perspicaz siempre – y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella, con una seguridad y cariño tales que la hicieron tragar duro.

— M-Miroku…

— Eres hermosa… tan… — Cerró los ojos y negó sutilmente, seguro estaba buscando las palabras para describir lo que sentía. — Tan _sublime._ Sensual sin siquiera darte cuenta…

Acomodó otra vez el cabello de ella, que al estar suelto terminaba viajando de un lado a otro cuando se movía; luego llevó sus dedos suavemente hacia abajo por su cuello, causándole un cosquilleo que avanzaba a medida que su tacto iba alcanzando zonas que nadie antes había tocado, incluso mientras tanteaba por sobre la tela para desatar el _nagajuban_ con parsimonia, dándole tiempo de sentir la caricia y disfrutarla como no hubiese imaginado. Sango se debatía internamente entre los nervios, el temor y el anhelo: ¿cada contacto se sentiría igual de bien? ¿Él seguiría siendo así de cuidadoso hasta el final? ¿Al volverse uno, cambiaría algo entre ellos?

Se sorprendió rígida y cerrando los ojos cuando los dedos terminaron de tirar el listón de la prenda, el rostro de Miroku refugiándose en su cuello mientras depositaba un suave beso y rozaba sus labios y nariz en ese hueco que parecía mágico porque la relajaba casi al instante. Sonrió, atreviéndose a levantar sus propias manos y acunando el rostro de su esposo antes de que se apoyara en su cuello y hombros, aferrándose a él como en tantas ocasiones había querido, sus mejillas sintiendo el calor de su pecho aún a través de la tela de su kesa. Arrugó la prenda, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba prácticamente desnuda y él aún llevaba toda su ropa puesta. ¿Sería apropiado desatar el nudo que sostenía el manto violeta? Antes de poder responderse, su mano ya había bajado y tirado el extremo del amarre, pudo sentir cómo el género caía por su propio peso, libre de lo único que lo mantenía en su lugar. Miroku se separó levemente para observarla, la curiosidad y sorpresa en su mirada la hicieron sentir un tanto culpable.

— L-Lo siento, pensé que quizá la kesa podía estarte molestando...

— Veo que también eres muy observadora — la sorpresa fue reemplazada casi al instante por un gesto relajado y hasta cómplice, Miroku no estaba para nada molesto, algo que la alivió —. Gracias.

Apoyó otra vez su frente en la de ella y se perdió en sus ojos castaños, sus manos sosteniendo su cintura y acercándola a él, ambos con las prendas sueltas permitiéndoles sentir un poco mejor el contacto, el calor ajeno recorriendo con un hormigueo su piel y evidenciando la cercanía. Él subió con lentitud, llegando al aumento de volumen que eran sus senos y rozando el contorno con sus dedos, el trayecto delicado, avanzando poco a poco hasta que la palma rodeó todo el pecho, causando un escalofrío inevitable en Sango que la hizo temblar levemente, el tacto indirecto demasiado intenso para ignorarlo. Se mordió el labio y llevó instintivamente sus manos hasta la espalda de él, apretando fuerte en respuesta. Miroku presionó suavemente, sintiendo el pezón erguirse poco a poco, su mirada sin separarse de la de su mujer en una petición silenciosa que ella comprendió, asintiendo con un gesto; el ojiazul bajó entonces su rostro, comenzando un camino de besos tiernos que partía desde el cuello en ese lugar especial, seguía por los hombros y la clavícula en tanto apartaba sutilmente la tela que aún los cubría, para acabar en su seno, el roce provocando que ella hincara más sus dedos en la espalda de él y escondiera su rostro en su pecho. Eso se sentía mejor de lo que hubiese pensado, tan distinto a todo lo que había aprendido a temer de los hombres durante toda su vida...

— Sango... — La voz fue un jadeo, sus labios nuevamente vagando por su cuello y su mejilla, la nariz haciéndole cosquillas. Ella aferró más fuerte la túnica, el calor naciente en su vientre cada vez más presente la urgió a buscar sus labios y besarlo de forma torpe pero sincera, cálida. Miroku sonrió con el semblante provocativo. — Eres... _maravillosa_.

Junto con las palabras, se aventuró a llevar sus caricias bajo la tela, tocando por fin la piel de forma directa, el contacto intenso, la calidez viajando rápidamente desde esa zona hacia el resto del cuerpo. La castaña reaccionó con un temblor involuntario que causó que tirara de la tela y la hiciera caer, deteniéndose en el ángulo de los brazos que aún se mantenían en contacto con ella. Miroku se movió para que la prenda terminara su trayecto, dejándolo sólo con su _fundoshi_ y el rostro rojo y avergonzado de su esposa, que hizo lo posible por desviar la mirada, pero no pudo evitar verlo de todas formas. Sango se sentía confundida: era obvio que llegaría el momento en el que su pareja estuviese así; sin embargo, aún le daba vergüenza y no lograba saber cómo debía actuar. Sólo a su familia los había visto de esa forma, y si bien muchas veces había atendido las heridas del moreno, lo máximo que había observado era su torso. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo y desconocido para ella.

Pasó saliva y de pronto se encontró con la mano de él apartando también el _nagajuban_ , el frío en su piel evidenciando que la tela ya no la protegía y los ojos azules buscando los de ella con ansias. Se encontraron nuevamente y Miroku la besó seductora, traviesamente en tanto su mano se enredaba con su cabello y la otra afirmaba sus caderas, robándole el aliento. El gesto finalizó con una mordida de él en su labio inferior y los ojos brillantes pidiéndole permiso para mirar. Instintivamente, Sango llevó una de sus manos al pecho con timidez, insegura como pocas veces se había sentido. ¿Y si no era lo que él esperaba? El monje tomó con cariño la mano que intentaba esconder su anatomía y la presionó con suavidad, llevándola luego hasta sus labios para depositar un cálido beso en su dorso, una tranquila sonrisa la recorrió con un impulso eléctrico que volvió a hacerla enrojecer.

— M-Miroku, no creo que sea necesario que me veas _así_ …

— Pequeñita, permíteme disfrutar de ti tanto como pueda — las palabras fueron un susurro grave, las manos aún manteniéndolos a una mínima distancia —. Quiero verte, grabarte en mi memoria y recorrer cada rincón, conocerte como nadie más lo ha hecho…

" _Y hacerte mía, demostrarte que no hay nada que temer."_

Sango pudo leer el mensaje en sus pupilas, estaba implícito en cada acción, cada roce, cada mirada… y la dejó sin palabras. Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando él bajó su mano, seguido de su vista, descubriendo por fin el paisaje de su piel blanca subiendo y bajando con sus curvas, el vientre que no era del todo plano porque, de una manera casi imperceptible, se marcaban los músculos abdominales; sus pechos que, sin el prieto amarre de las vendas – bendita su decisión de no habérselas puesto ese día – caían en un ángulo grácil que le parecía divino, coronado por la areola sutilmente más oscura y contraída, y el pezón erecto en medio; un par de zonas más oscuras y en relieve no le pasaron desapercibidas, las cicatrices de batallas pasadas que sólo lograban que su cuerpo fuese más único, diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese visto y tocado antes. Sus dedos danzaron con lentitud a través de la piel, avanzando hasta llegar al inicio del seno, pasando primero su pulgar por el borde delicadamente, rozando el relieve y causando que ella se estremeciera, soltando un suspiro e hincando las uñas en su espalda; se atrevió a rodear el pecho con su mano, maravillándose de la textura tan agradable bajo su palma y de los ojos cargados de emociones nuevas de su esposa.

Atrapó sus labios en un nuevo beso, esta vez más apasionado, fiero en cierta medida, pegando sus cuerpos, presionando un poco más el agarre en la mama y buscándola con cierta desesperación. Ella sintió demasiado la cercanía, el calor ajeno envolviéndola por completo y el contacto con algo más duro y notorio de repente se hizo presente, lo que pudo adivinar como la erección de Miroku rozándole el bajo vientre y causando que una ola de pánico entremezclado con la calidez que nacía con cada gesto, la recorriera bruscamente.

La mano masculina dejó libre el pecho para pasar a la espalda, tocando con seguridad el lugar que era atravesado por la gran cicatriz causada por el engaño de Naraku justo antes de que se conocieran; mientras su otra mano acariciaba su rostro con aprehensión, notando el miedo que se reflejaba en las pupilas castañas con ese toque. Acarició un poco más la zona con calma, como si quisiera memorizar cada surco y relieve, su boca depositó un cariñoso beso en sus labios en un intento de alejar la parálisis que de pronto había invadido a su mujer.

— Miroku…

— _Sanguito…_ — Le regaló una sonrisa serena, el afán de calmarla evidente en el gesto. — ¿A qué le temes? Me atrapaste hace mucho de una forma tan profunda que ya no puedo escapar… y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Eres la mujer que elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida… ¿crees que tu cicatriz va a causarme rechazo?

— Pero no es algo _sensual_ …

Él soltó una risita antes de volver a hablar: — Preciosa, has tenido esta marca desde que te conocí, y así me enamoré de ti, no es algo que desconociera cuando te propuse vivir juntos y tener 10 ó 20 hijos… además, tu _sensualidad_ no está relacionada con tener o no cicatrices, sino contigo… _tú_ eres _sensual_ , por mucho que te cueste creerlo.

— ¿L-Lo dices en serio?

Su ingenuidad ante esas declaraciones le pareció adorable, provocándole una extraña combinación de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado juntos, porque el deseo no hacía más que aumentar. Sango sonrió al verlo asentir, el temor abandonándola poco a poco para dar paso a las sensaciones cálidas, reconfortantes y envolventes que antes se estaban apoderando de ella, ese sentimiento de complicidad e intimidad que sólo él despertaba en su persona nuevamente invadiéndola para darle la confianza de aceptar las palabras de su esposo como verdaderas sin mayor explicación.

Una nueva ola de calor la sobrecogió y no se dio cuenta del momento en el que quedó completamente desnuda hasta que sintió la textura de la tela del _fundoshi_ en su piel y la áspera caricia de las manos ajenas en sus muslos, tanteando el camino hasta terminar en un firme agarre, levantando las piernas para tomarla y llevarla hasta el futón, recostándola con cuidado sobre él sin quitarle los ojos de encima en tanto se acomodaba a su lado, ella pudo ver por una fracción de segundo las nalgas descubiertas por culpa de la ropa interior y el calor se asentó en sus mejillas, el trasero y los muslos eran trabajados, seguro producto de tanto correr al mismo ritmo de InuYasha, y parecían hechos a mano, la idea de tocar fue muy tentadora, pero tuvo que posponerla porque Miroku había vuelto a unir sus labios, sus manos recorriéndola con detenimiento, el roce en sus piernas y torso insinuante y provocativo, imposible de ignorar a tal grado que la hizo jadear sin que se diera cuenta. Arqueó la espalda, regalándole el ángulo perfecto para que él pudiera degustar su pecho, llevando su boca hasta allí para besar y luego succionar el pezón, no bruscamente pero si con decisión, lo que dio como resultado que Sango se llevara el dorso de la mano hasta los labios y ahogara ahí el gemido que la hizo dar con la acción.

Sango se aferró a su espalda, hincando las uñas sin calcular la fuerza, dejándose llevar por ese mar de sensaciones nuevas que la hacían desear más, llevándose el temor por completo de una forma que no había pensado que podría pasar. De pronto, él tomó una de sus manos y la guió hacia abajo por su espalda, dejándola en sus glúteos y regalándole una mirada seductora, hasta cierto punto opacada por el deseo y la excitación. Ella fue invadida entonces por un extraño calor que se asentó con mayor fuerza en su bajo vientre y su entrepierna, sintiendo la humedad y una _necesidad_ que no sabía cómo describir con palabras. Juntó las piernas, movió levemente las caderas y buscó los ojos de Miroku, intentando descubrir su mensaje implícito, mordiéndose el labio al hacerlo.

— Tócame, Sango — murmuró, la voz ronca y cargada con pasión la hizo estremecer —. Recuerda que también soy _todo tuyo_ …

La timidez volvió a hacer un intento por aparecer, enlenteciendo los movimientos de sus manos que luchaban entre las ganas de recorrer lo que a su vista era tan atractivo, y los pensamientos puritanos con los que había sido criada. ¿Sería correcto hacerlo? ¿No terminaría siendo una mujer atrevida, indecente si se dejaba llevar por esos impulsos? Miroku le besó el cuello y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, incitándola de forma juguetona, y ella sonrió más tranquila. ¿Con quién trataba de mantener esa imagen? Estaba con Miroku, y sabía que jamás la juzgaría de esa forma, por algo él mismo la estaba alentando para que también disfrutara. Su esposo no tendría los mismos prejuicios que otros hombres – e incluso, algunas mujeres – y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Se relajó y apretó suavemente las nalgas, notando que no sólo se veían firmes, sino que lo eran; las facciones de Miroku se contrajeron con su agarre, se mordió el labio y la besó en la boca, volviendo a pegar su cuerpo al de ella y haciéndole notoria nuevamente la erección. Sango inhaló profundo antes de tantear lentamente el camino hasta llegar al _fundoshi_ , la tela tensa debido a la presión era clara evidencia de lo que ocurría bajo la prenda. Pasó saliva, preguntándose cómo sería. Bajo su mano no se sentía tan grande, pero si más de lo que ella hubiese pensado, y era grueso. Presionó levemente el agarre, moviendo un poco su mano y sintiendo la calidez, y de pronto pensó que la tela le estorbaba, porque la curiosidad comenzaba a picarle. ¿Sería suave, se sentiría igual de cálido al contacto directo, igual de firme?

Se dio cuenta de que su esposo había dejado de acariciarla y la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios, sus ojos destellando con una mezcla entre la diversión y la curiosidad, de seguro se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por su cabeza ahora. La vergüenza volvió al sentirse descubierta, pero no apartó la mirada, ya que él no parecía estarle recriminando nada.

Por el contrario, su gesto la estaba invitando a seguir, a explorar y conocer eso que aún permanecía oculto. A pesar de que él le daba la confianza suficiente para continuar, ella no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Jamás en su vida había retirado un _fundoshi_ , se suponía que había una forma de desatar la tela para dejarla lista para un nuevo uso, o eso por lo menos le habían enseñado. ¿Y si lo sacaba mal? El amarre y las vueltas estaban tan pulcramente puestos en su lugar que le causaba cierto temor deshacerlo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — El monje notó su duda, la sonrisa traviesa parecía la de un niño que acababa de ganar un premio.

— B-Bueno, yo… nunca he… — Su rostro enrojeció completamente, hablar de su inexperiencia la hacía sentir en desventaja.

— ¿Sacado un _fundoshi_? — Sus manos rápidamente tomaron las de Sango y las llevó hasta su cadera izquierda, posándola en el amarre imperceptible en la tela. — Siempre hay una primera vez, preciosa. Y yo encantado te enseño.

Se contagió con la sonrisa tranquila y coqueta, comenzando a desarmar las vueltas y retirando la tela con ayuda de Miroku, quien se movía para facilitarle la labor, disfrutando también de cada roce en su piel producto del trabajo, hasta que lo único que quedó fue la parte delantera cubriendo el miembro, que se veía un poco más grande ahora sin la presión de la tela. Se mordió el labio, tomando el _fundoshi_ con cuidado, casi temor, y quitándolo por fin. Sintió el pene erecto, cálido y suave bajo su mano, firme y palpitante ante su contacto.

Quiso mirar, pero estaba atrapada por los ojos de Miroku que ahora le regalaban una expresión que jamás había visto, envolvente y cautivante, apasionada y _satisfecha_ , pudo darse cuenta de que el placer iba en aumento. Presionó un poco más fuerte, moviendo sutilmente la mano antes de bajar la mirada y observar el miembro, levemente más oscuro que el resto de la piel, levantándose entre las piernas y sobre los testículos, los dos sacos también llamaron su atención y decidió tocarlos con cuidado, descubriendo la textura rugosa y blanda con una zona más dura dentro, la que presionó con suavidad, sacándole un leve gemido a Miroku que la tomó por sorpresa. Apartó la vista para dirigirla al rostro del monje, que seguía mostrando que le gustaba lo que ella hacía. Sonrió levemente, el sentimiento de satisfacción al saber que podía complacer de esa forma a su compañero fue reconfortante.

Miroku volvió a mover sus manos, gatillado por las caricias de ella. Buscó ese lugar especial en su cuello y siguió besándola en cada lugar al que podía llegar, sus dedos descendieron sinuosamente por el torso hasta llegar al nacimiento del monte de venus, el roce en esa zona hizo que Sango diera una pequeña sacudida y se mantuviera atenta al contacto rondando, sintiendo por primera vez un toque ajeno en su vulva, el tanteo entre los vellos mientras buscaba la separación entre los labios mayores y la caricia suave para entreabrirlos cuando la encontró, uno de los dedos pasando con delicadeza por la zona, ella pudo notar la forma en la que la humedad que nacía de sí misma era extendida por toda su zona genital, la presencia de Miroku explorando y recorriendo el lugar sólo le provocaron otra descarga de calor y volvió a jadear.

Comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano, quería que él también sintiera esos deseos incontrolables y disfrutara del momento, aunque no estaba del todo segura si debía hacerlo, fue lo que su cuerpo le ordenó. El movimiento en su entrepierna se volvió un poco más rápido, rozando un punto que esta vez la hizo soltar un quejido y cerrar las piernas, atrapando la mano de su esposo entre ellas, lo que no detuvo el movimiento, los dedos a tientas se infiltraron un poco más, rondando ahora los labios menores e incluso un poco más allá, causando que ella moviera las piernas como respuesta refleja al estímulo.

— Oh, _Sanguito_ , me estás matando… — Las palabras le rozaron la mejilla y el cuello, seguidas de un jadeo que lo evidenciaba. — Me encantan tus reacciones, pero de verdad necesito que separes las piernas…

Acto seguido, ejerció un poco de fuerza con su mano libre para lograr su objetivo, el dedo medio que seguía rondando en la zona presionó suavemente la entrada de su vagina, anticipándole lo que haría. Ella levantó el rostro para observarlo al tiempo que sentía el dedo entrar sin dificultad y moverse a un ritmo acompasado que no le molestó en nada y sólo causó que ella misma siguiera ese ritmo con su mano en la erección de él. Pronto, volvió a sentir la calidez húmeda de la boca de Miroku en uno de sus pechos, esta vez la lengua jugando con su pezón, haciéndola arquear la espalda en el momento exacto en el que un segundo dedo era introducido en su interior, Sango no pudo evitar contraer cada músculo del que tenía consciencia como respuesta, quedando tan tensa que le impidió al ojiazul mover los dedos, ya fuese para avanzar o retirarlos.

La castaña cerró los ojos, se sentía tan invadida de esa forma y tan estrecha, además. Si apenas podía tolerar esa caricia de su esposo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a recibir su miembro? ¿Cómo serían uno si ella era así de angosta? Negó involuntariamente, nunca había considerado esa posibilidad y ahora la aterraba el hecho.

— Lo siento — él se disculpó, llamando su atención. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirar hasta la de él, confundida.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Creo que fui muy brusco, lo lamento. Debí…

— No — se sorprendió interrumpiéndolo, algo que la hizo enrojecer de nuevo —. No lo fuiste, no es tu culpa… es mía.

— ¿Tuya? — Ahora él estaba confundido, arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla fijo. — ¿Por qué sería tu culpa?

— Porque yo… b-bueno, yo soy… _muy estrecha_ — las últimas palabras fueron un susurro que él no hubiese podido escuchar de no ser por la cercanía.

— Oh, pequeñita… — Con la mano que tenía libre – porque la otra aún se encontraba entre sus piernas – le acarició el rostro y depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. — Eso no es algo que pueda recriminarte. Debo considerar que es tu primera vez y que, además, eres mucho más firme gracias a que ejercitas esos músculos muy a menudo. Sé que molestará un poco al principio, quizá incluso llegue a dolerte por unos instantes, pero te prometo que luego te demostraré por qué ansiaba tanto compartir esto contigo.

La sinceridad de Miroku, sus gestos galantes y llenos de provocación, su mirada cargada de amor y complicidad y el beso que le dio después lograron que volviera a relajarse, permitiéndole seguir con el movimiento de sus dedos en su interior, su otra mano la usaba como apoyo en tanto la boca se encargaba de regalarle caricias cada tanto, hasta que el ir y venir comenzó a ser más fácil y ambos supieron que había llegado el momento.

Él separó las piernas un poco más para posicionarse en medio, retirando con cuidado la mano de Sango de su miembro y, buscando su mirada como aprobación, lo llevó hasta la entrada de su vagina, rozando primero tentadoramente hasta que ella levantó sus caderas y él decidió unirlos, penetrándola poco a poco, abriéndose paso hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella, y esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara.

Sango inhaló profundo y se quejó, pero lo que sintió no fue para nada parecido a lo que le habían dicho durante toda su vida. Siempre había temido ese momento porque se suponía que debía ser doloroso, que sentiría algo desgarrarse dentro de ella, que sería como si la estuviesen partiendo en dos. Que el responsable de ese dolor actuaría con brusquedad, con tal frenesí que no le importaría si ella estaba incómoda, si le dolía o siquiera si estaba lista. Que el acto se limitaría al simple hecho de la penetración, que no había forma de que ella pudiera disfrutarlo.

Exhaló entonces, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila a Miroku, que la observaba expectante antes de decidir volver a moverse, y luego asintió, acariciándole el rostro para terminar aferrándose a su zona lumbar mientras se familiarizaba con la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, sus caderas poco a poco alcanzando el mismo compás que las de él. Lo que sentía era totalmente distinto a lo que le habían enseñado. El dolor había sido sólo una molestia momentánea frente al miembro de él avanzando lentamente; el supuesto desgarro se transformó en una sensación de estarse entregando completa cuando la penetración había llegado a su punto más profundo; el partirse en dos no fue más que el calor del roce cuando el movimiento empezó a ser más rítmico, comenzando en su zona genital y extendiéndose pronto hacia el resto del cuerpo.

Hincó sus uñas en la espalda, en la curvatura que precedía las nalgas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a recorrerla y sentía que iba a explotar si continuaba así. Las embestidas de Miroku comenzaron a ser más rápidas e intensas, él ahora estaba concentrado sólo en eso. La castaña soltó un grito cuando la sensación llegó al máximo, la corriente eléctrica la sobrepasó y sintió cómo algo dentro de ella terminaba estallando, el ritmo de su pelvis desacelerando un poco, sus dedos disminuyendo la fuerza de su agarre. Pudo ver la sonrisa cómplice de su compañero y los ojos vidriosos, llenos de pasión cuando decidió volver a estimularla, manteniendo el apoyo en una de sus manos, la otra tomó y presionó un poco uno de sus senos, rozando travieso el pezón antes de besarlo intensamente, succionando un poco y mordiendo levemente.

Sango no pudo saber de dónde sacó las energías, pero sus caderas volvieron a moverse rápidamente, pudo sentir la pelvis ajena haciendo cada penetración más profunda, más _inseparable_ , hasta que la agarró firme de las caderas y pegó completamente su cuerpo al suyo, pudo sentir algo derramándose dentro de ella, antes de que los embistes cesaran y se separaran. Una extraña sensación de _vacío_ se apoderó de ella en ese momento, mientras sentía algo húmedo y viscoso deslizarse lentamente entre sus piernas.

Miroku se apoyó en uno de sus codos a su lado, dejando su rostro frente al de ella y sonriéndole con satisfacción, una mirada mucho más intensa, _íntima_ , la otra mano acariciándole el rostro antes de besarle la frente y levantarse para buscar una toalla para limpiarse. Ella miró de reojo la figura de su compañero que le daba la espalda, sonriendo para sí misma con infinita felicidad, en tanto recuperaba el aliento.

Durante casi toda su vida, le había temido al _amor_ y el contacto físico con los hombres. Sabía defenderse y era esquiva cuando notaba otras intenciones en alguien, a pesar de que podía parecer realmente una niña cuando el romanticismo hacía su aparición. Aunque en sus fantasías más secretas soñaba con enamorarse, encontrar al tipo _perfecto_ , al _príncipe azul_ como le llamaba Kagome; siempre había alejado a todos los que intentaran acercarse por temor a lo que le habían contado de pequeña: los hombres sólo buscaban una cosa en las mujeres y era satisfacerse a sí mismos.

Pero entonces conoció a Miroku, y aunque al principio el monje mañoso sólo avivó la imagen que tenía del género masculino; pronto comenzó a experimentar esas sensaciones a las que se había negado y que él se encargó de causar. Sin saber bien cómo ni cuándo, se había enamorado el hombre más pervertido y mujeriego que había conocido. Si bien había coqueteado con ella y le había mostrado más veces de las que pudiera contar, sus mañas y malos hábitos; también le había demostrado cuánto le importaba, lo especial que era para él y que, más que sólo gustarle físicamente, la amaba y la respetaba.

Al final, el tipo que sería brusco, que sólo buscaría su propio placer y que no se preocuparía de cómo se sentiría ella, se había convertido en un hombre cariñoso, detallista y atento, que había estado pendiente de cada gesto suyo, hasta el más mínimo, para asegurarse de que también disfrutara del momento; había sido tan considerado, que había logrado demostrarle que el acto sexual podía ser más que algo físico y carnal, porque el grado de intimidad que compartieron, esas miradas cómplices y esa sonrisa tranquila en sus rostros después de haberse entregado de esa forma, sólo le reafirmaba lo mucho que él la amaba.

— Estás muy pensativa — Miroku la sorprendió en su divagación, sentándose a su lado para comenzar a limpiarla con la toalla que llevaba en sus manos, cada movimiento era sereno y cuidadoso.

— Sí… lo siento, es sólo que… — Lo miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreírle con tranquilidad, ¿cómo podía haber temido tanto ese momento? — Pensé que sería distinto, tratándose de ti…

— Me ofendes — hizo la mímica, poniéndose una mano en el pecho como si le hubiese herido el corazón —. Nunca te vi con ojos pervertidos, ni a ti ni a otras…

— _Miroku…_

— De acuerdo… pero no puedes culparme, menos ahora… — Volvió a besarla en los labios de forma fugaz, seguramente nunca se cansaría de probarlos.

— Está bien — murmuró, acariciándole el rostro y soltándole la coleta, los cabellos oscuros le hicieron cosquillas en la cara —. Después me di cuenta de que no debí temer, precisamente por que se trataba de ti…

Él le sonrió, terminando su labor para dejar la toalla a un lado y volver a recostarse junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y hablándole al oído, acomodando algunos mechones de pelo que le picaban la nariz.

— En realidad, eso cambió no por mí, preciosa… sino porque se trata de ti. Tú venciste ese miedo y agradezco que haya sido así.

Sango se volteó para quedar de frente a él y, con una sonrisa coqueta, comenzó a dibujar círculos en el pecho masculino mientras hablaba.

— Bueno, tú me ayudaste bastante…

— Podría seguir ayudándote, aún hay algunas cosas que puedo enseñarte…

Ella soltó una risita fresca, tomando el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos antes de besarlo con efusividad, feliz de tenerlo a su lado y permitirle mostrarle todos esos secretos, porque sabía que nadie más podría haberlo hecho de la misma forma.

— Te amo, Miroku.

Él sonrió al escucharla, sintiendo la sinceridad en cada palabra.

— Yo también te amo, Sanguito.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO:**

 _ **\- Koshimaki:**_ Especie de falda delgada que se coloca directamente sobre la piel, desde la cintura hasta los talones, y que tiene como función proteger la tela de las otras capas del kimono.

 _ **\- Nagajuban:**_ Última capa del kimono, que está en contacto con la piel y también cumple con proteger el resto de las capas del kimono y, junto con el koshimaki, son la ropa interior de las prendas femeninas.

 _ **\- Fundoshi:**_ Especie de taparrabos hecho con tela que utilizaban los hombres, deja las nalgas descubiertas y cubren la zona genital.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! He regresado con otra entrega para esta pareja que se merece todo el amor del mundo. Tenía está deuda pendiente desde hace tiempo, porque siempre quise darles su merecida primera vez, de una forma realista y lo más IC posible, demostrando lo que creo que es lo más destacado de esta pareja: su complicidad, el cariño y el respeto que se tienen, una relación que va más allá del romance. Es un amor sincero e incondicional.  
_

 _ **B** ueno, para no darle más vueltas al asunto, termino con decir que el fic va dedicado a **Nuez:** gracias preciosa por tu apoyo incondicional durante tanto tiempo, pronto tendré más sorpresas para ti (o eso espero). Y agradezco infinitamente a **Firee** por su gran disposición para echarle un ojo antes de publicar :) Ambas son un sol, ¡las amodoro~!_

 _ **T** ambién va dedicado a todas las piratas del foro, que siempre fomentan la creatividad y apoyan cada idea loca que se da. ¡Son maravillosas!_

 _ **Q** uedo atenta a sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden pasar por el foro, leer los otros fics participantes, votar por su favorito y, si pueden, ¡anotarse a participar! Aún quedan muchos prompts sensuales._

 _ **¡S** aludos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
